


Love Hurts

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pain Kink, Starkercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Could I ask for starkercest with sorta at the beginning with Tony surprised but turned on at how kinky and naughty Peter is? (Funno if that makes sense but I'm just really feeling like some Tony being like "holy fuck my son is kinky I love it")”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Love Hurts

Tony thought he knew everything about Peter. After all, he was daddy’s boy. Told his dad everything, never hid anything.

But he learned just how wrong he was when it came to his son’s sex life.

The daddy kink hadn’t surprised him, that seemed like it was a given. Peter had grown up calling him daddy and just never dropped it, even when their relationship changed. The humiliation kink didn’t come as too much of a surprise either.

No, what really caused him to raise his eyebrows was how badly Peter wanted to be hurt.

He had been teasing at first, telling his son he would spank him if he didn’t behave. But Peter squirmed and flushed when he heard it.

That was interesting.

“What, honey?” Tony asked, eyes following his son closely. “I was just kidding, I’m not going to hurt my baby.”

“But I…oh….”

There was definite disappointment in his voice and Tony wasn’t quite sure how to take it. Peter had always been sensitive and afraid of pain. He hated anything that even had a chance to make him hurt.

But there he was, disappointed because his daddy said he didn’t want to hurt him.

Huh.

“Unless that’s something you’d want?” He offered. “Talk to me, baby. I didn’t think you’d want to be hurt. And I was only teasing, you weren’t being bad.”

“I just…maybe I want you to be rougher with me,” Peter said quietly. “You’re always so gentle. Which is good!” He clarified, eyes wide. “I love it. I’ve just thought that maybe getting hurt a little would be…nice too.”

His dad watched him closely, eyebrows raised. “You’re telling me that you actually want me to hurt you? What all would you even want?” One hand dropped to his lap, adjusting his quickly growing hard on. He needed to know everything his baby wanted. And they needed to start working on it as soon as humanly possible.

Peter’s eyes lit up slightly. “Oh, daddy. Where do I even start….

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
